1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and material for waterproofing surfaces such as bridge decks, and the like, and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved membrane for use in waterproofing a bridge deck or the like and the method of installing the membrane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the highway construction and maintenance field, serious problems have existed for many years with respect to the decks of bridges, overpasses, and the like, especially those constructed with a cement/concrete bed and an asphalt wearing surface. Although such structures are commonly used, they experience maintenance problems resulting from water leakage passing through the asphalt into the concrete deck. Such leakage commonly results in damage to the deck as the result of the water freezing and expanding to cause cracks in the concrete during the winter, and if the highway has been salted, the leaks can result in rusting of reinforcement rods, deck plates and other ferrous metal parts. Also, moisture trapped within the deck or in the inner face between the deck and the asphalt may expand when heated, causing the asphalt to lift and crack.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problem but none of these has been entirely successful from the standpoint of effectiveness, cost, ease of installation and durability. Various coatings have been employed but have not provided a durable, fully waterproofed layer over the entire surface. Various sheet materials have also been utilized but these have been difficult to install and have not bonded well to the deck and frequently form air pockets when entrained moisture becomes heated during warm periods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved membrane for use in waterproofing bridge decks, and the like. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method for waterproofing bridge decks and the like.